dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Cellophane
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hanta_Sero/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hanta_Sero/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hanta_Sero/History Hanta Sero, also known as Taping Hero: Cellophane, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is currently interning at the The Lurkers 'agency, under the No. 4 hero, 'Edgeshot, the No. 7 hero, Kamui Woods and the No. 23 hero, Mt. Lady, alongside fellow classmates Denki Kaminari, Minoru Mineta and fellow student, Ibara Shiozaki. 'Appearance:' Hanta is a tall, lean young man with chin-length black hair, spiked downwards, with jagged bangs coming about halfway down his forehead. He has almond-shaped eyes, usually stretched quite wide, and rather large, straight teeth that dominate his grin, however, according to Katsuki Bakugo and Midnight, he has a rather plain face. His elbows have the shape of cylindrical tape dispensers, from which he fires his Tape Quirk. His hero costume consists of a black, skin-tight body suit with a turtle neck, which is plain apart from a white design on his mid-torso area, and two yellow trimmings around each of his elbow-length sleeves. He wears white boots, lined with yellow, and has white short bands around his waist and the sides of his thighs, a larger one across his chest to connect his shoulder pads, which are shaped like tape dispensers. He completes his outfit with a yellow helmet, shaped similarly to his shoulder pads, which has a large black visor obscuring his face. Personality: Hanta is a very friendly person and has proven to be one of the more sociable members of Class 1-A. He can be loud and showy at times, often trying to impress his peers with his Quirk. He is often the only person to call his classmates out when they are acting crazy. He is quite humorous and often takes part in making jokes with his classmates. However, when push comes to shove, Hanta is a brave hero in training who wishes to prosper on his own while helping others do the same. He easily makes friends with those around him and is shown to be a very laid-back guy. Powers and Abilities: * Overall Abilities: Hanta has proven himself to be a very competent combatant, with a great handle on his versatile Quirk, Tape. He primarily uses his tape to bind targets from afar, restraining them from action by knotting his tape around their bodies. He prefers to remain at a safe distance while firing large amounts of tape at his opponents with impressive accuracy. Hanta has also shown the ability to shoot multiple strands of tape at once, as well as produce double-sided tape (which sticks to both sides). Hanta frequently uses Tape for mobility, attaching the adhesive material to surfaces and then either using them to swing himself through the air, or pull himself towards the attachment points. Furthermore, by spreading tape around a room or pathway, Hanta can easily create traps and blockades for enemies. Hanta's overall fighting style makes him a highly formidable long-range combatant. * Enhanced Strength: Hanta has above average physical strength, as he is able to use his tape to swing himself up and around very high objects and sling other people around with no noticeable difficulty or strain. Quirk - Tape: * Tape: Hanta's Quirk allows him to shoot cellophane tape-like material from his elbows, as well as retract it. It appears to be somewhat sturdier than regular tape. Overusing his Quirk will cause his skin to dry out. * He can use his tape to wrap people, swing long distances, and create traps, among other applications. * As part of his training, Hanta continuously produced tape from his arms in order to increase his capacity, and improve his tape's textile strength and shooting speed. Fighting Techniques: * Barricade Tape: Hanta covers his surroundings with tape in order to protect himself and others from enemy attacks. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Character with Quirk Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Student Category:First Year Student Category:Teenager Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-A Category:Superhero Category:Hero Interns Category:The Lurkers Category:Unknown Power Level Category:Christopher Bevins Voice Actor